The Benefits of Blackouts
by ginger-drake14
Summary: Nina Martin took a look around the station. No one, except for a man with gorgeous blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair. Then the lights went out. The two of them, trapped, in a blackout. FABINA! Rated T. One shot! ENJOY!


**Hey guys! Today, I've decided I'm going to be a writing machine today. Since there's no school today, and I have to wait forever for my basketball game to start (GO LADY PANTHERS!) I'm going to write, and write, and write, and you're going to be so proud of me. I'm just going to let all my feelings out on a blank piece of paper. Here's a one shot that I thought of in a dream last night. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em> (**A/N I like Nina's POV because I can relate to her in a way. We're both shy,  
>American, and we sometimes have trouble fitting in. Oh, and we love to write and we're smart, so yeah! I always know the kinda thing she would say, you know?)<strong>

I walked into my cold, New York apartment, and set my stuff down on the large armchair. I walked into the sitting room, and turned my flat screen television on. _The Ellen DeGeneres Show._ I knew Amber had been over here. I had three best friends: Amber, the blonde, perky one who loved watching women's talk shows. Patricia, the goth one who would often slap someone when she was angry. Mara, who was the smartest one us and also the bossiest.

I turned to channel to the weather. "A bad snow storm is going to blow through New York City tonight, so make sure you have your blankets and hot chocolate ready, because you won't be able to leave your apartment tonight," the weather man said.

"Shit," I said. I had forgotten to go to the grocery store and get some more toilet paper. Amber's boyfriend, Mick, had come over, and let's just say, it comes out as fast as it goes in.

I ran to my car, not caring that I had forgotten my coat in the apartment. I was freezing, but I knew the snow would get here soon. As soon as I put the key in the ignition, I realized I didn't have any gas. Now I would have to take the subway, and me being a germaphobe, subways were NOT the best place for me to be. I walked out onto the street, and down into the subway, paying for the ticket.

As soon as I walked into the station, I noticed there was no one, and I mean NO ONE in the station. It was only me, and some man with the most gorgeous blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. He was talking on the phone. Well, really it was more like yelling.

"No, I'm not done talking about this! You were cheating on me. Yes, I know, but that's not…look, if you're not going to break up with him, then we're through! Okay, so that's your choice. Fine! I don't want a two timer to be my girlfriend! Goodbye Joy!" the man yelled. Joy sounded like a real bitch. I looked down at my shoes, silently praying it would make me invisible. "Oh, I'm sorry you had to hear that. It's just…nothing. Sorry again," the man said noticing me.

"It's ok. I would've walked away, but I really need the subway, and I can't risk missing it. I couldn't help but overhear, but…I'm sorry you were cheated on," I said. Nice one Nina. Say that to a guy that just broke up with someone he probably loved, and now he's in tears.

"Don't worry about it. She's not worth talking about anyway," he said looking down. All of a sudden the power in the station went out. It looks like New York City is having one of its famous blackouts.

"Crap! That's just great. Now I'm stuck here, and I can't even get something that's not even necessary. Oh I knew I should've stayed home. Crap, crap, crap, crap-" I was sort of having a nervous breakdown.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I hate being out of my apartment in a black out. It's like a perfect opportunity for some mugger to come in and steal everything I own. I'm going to kill Mick for using all my toilet paper." I growled.

"Mick? Mick Campbell? He's my best mate." It was then when I realized he had a British accent.

"Yeah, he's dating my best friend. You must be Fabian Rutter then. Mick doesn't shut up about you. It's kind of annoying actually," I said. My mind was beginning to focus on Fabian, rather than my many fears.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fabian said looking down.

"But it's funny the way he describes you," I said laughing.

"What does he say about me?" Fabian asked getting worried Mick might've said something embarrassing.

"Oh, nothing, just that you're a word nerd, and you always correct him. He says that you don't shut up about science," I giggled.

"Well, I am a doctor," he said puffing his chest out, and putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but you aren't Superman." He's buff like Superman, though. Whoa, Nina, calm down.

"I save people's life. I just don't fly and I can't lift up cars. I'm not that strong."

"I bet you could. You have some buff arms." I covered my mouth as soon as I said it. I meant to say that inside my head.

"So I'm buff now?" Fabian smirked.

"Hey, I'm Nina; I forgot to give you my name. Nina Martin, that is," I said quickly changing the subject.

"You, Nina Martin, are good at changing the subject," said Fabian smiling, which caused me to giggle uncontrollably. "You have a cute laugh. And pretty eyes." I blushed as he covered his mouth.

"It seems as though I'm not the only one that thinks out loud," I said smirking. This could be a fun day.

Fabian and I talked for hours. It's amazing how much you can learn about a person when you're trapped in a subway station with them.

"So, Pepsi or Coke?" Fabian asked.

"What's the difference? They taste the same!" I laughed.

"How could you say such a thing? Pepsi tastes like liquid farts, and Coke is like the angels from up above are giving you their drink," he said looking up at the ceiling, like he was looking up into the heavens.

"And you would know what liquid farts taste like, because…"

"Shut up, I know stuff," he laughed. I laughed along with his when a cold breeze came through and I shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, no, I just…just…okay yeah I'm freezing. Leave it to me to forget my coat when it's 22 freakin' degrees." Fabian stood up, took his jacket off, and gave it to me.

He could obviously see it in my eyes that I didn't want him to take it off for me, because he said, "Don't worry, I'm burning up in that jacket." He slung the jacket around my shoulders and we continued to talk. "So what brought you to the city?"

"College. I was accepted to NYU. I loved it so much here, that after I graduated with a degree in business last year, I kept my apartment and started working at a law firm. What about you?"

"My mother forced me to become a doctor. There's a history of doctor's in my family. I need to 'continue the tradition' said my mom," he mimicked in a high, girly voice.

"You know, not all girls sound like that. I don't sound like that," I giggled.

"I bet your generic guy voice doesn't sound anything like me," he mocked.

"Of course. My guy voice is American. You're British. So, changing the subject here, what do you really want to be?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone this, not even Amber, because she'll just tell Mick. I want to be a…singer. I practice guitar and sing almost every day."

"Let me hear it!" I said interested, and leaning towards him.

"No way! I'm not singing in front of you. I only sing in front of myself."

"You're never going to become a singer if you can't sing in front of other people," I said knowingly.

"It'll never happen. My family would disown me. What's the point?" he asked. There wasn't a speck of hope in his voice, as he started to stand up and walk away, but I pulled him down.

"If it's really what you love, you have to try," I said. His eyes burned with passion, as he opened his mouth and sang me my favorite song, It Will Rain. I was awestruck.

After he finished singing he looked at me with dismay. "That sucked, didn't it?"

"Do you not see my face," I said directing to my face. My mouth was open and my eyes were wide. "You were amazing. The best male singer I've heard. Better than Bruno Mars, I promise. My friend Patricia is a record producer. She can get you to record a demo!" I said excitedly.

"No, I can't. My family would be upset with me," he walking away yet again, but I caught up to him.

"Please, just one song. You have a gift Fabian. If your parents aren't proud of that, then they don't even deserve a son like you. You're the most amazing person ever," I said touching his cheek and turning his face so his eyes were looking directly into mine.

"You mean at singing right?" he said.

"What?" I was too lost in those amazing blue eyes.

"I'm the most amazing singer ever?"

"Oh, right, well, I guess so," I said. Did I really say he's the most amazing person ever?

"Thank you Nina. Without you, I would've never felt so confident. I can't wait to record that demo." He picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down we were both laughing, then we stared into each other's eyes. One we started to lean in, the lights to subway station came back on. Of course they did.

We pulled away from each other. "I have to go, but I'll get Mick to call you about the demo, yeah?" I said nodding and blushing.

"Yeah, okay." He looked a bit flustered. Weird. We went our separate ways, and I wondered if I would ever see him again. I hoped Mick would invite him to a party someday.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

I got Mick to call Fabian about the demos. I couldn't go to see him sing, but I really wanted to. I couldn't get his beautiful out of my head. Or those blue eyes. Or his lips. His lips. I sighed at the thought. I liked him, I really liked him, but I knew it would never be. My phone rang to my surprise, and I picked it up to an ever so giddy Amber.

"Nina, Nina, Nina!" Amber said excitedly.

"What, what, what?" I loved doing that. Mental laugh. Ha!

"Mick's throwing this party for his best friend Fabian. Apparently Fabian just got a record deal. You wanna come?" Fabian got a record deal? I get to come to his party? YES!

"Yes! I mean yes, it would be great to come." For the party I made sure I looked hot. I didn't know if it was formal or casual, so I just settled for a simple black dress, and some heels**(A/N Outfit on my profile)**.

I casually knocked on the door of Amber and Mick's apartment.

"Hey Nina," said Alfie, Mick's business partner.

"You know Fabian?" I asked Alfie.

"No, but I know Mick!" and with that he walked away. I entered their apartment, looking for the man with the sparkling blue eyes, and the chocolate brown hair. I was looking around not paying attention to anything or where I was going, so of course, I ran into someone. I looked up at the man who had sparkling blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair.

"Fabian?" I asked.

"Nina!" He pulled me in for a hug, one that I happily returned. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh, and congrats on the record deal! I told you, you could do it!"

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would've never had enough guts to go out there and sing. By the way, you look beautiful," he replied blushing.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to go get something to drink," I said trying to hide my blush as well. I walked outside onto the balcony and looked up at the stars. I knew Fabian wouldn't remember the kiss we almost shared. He treated me like I was an old friend, you know, with the kind of awkward, small talk you have with a person you haven't seen in fifteen years. I mean, we talked for hours in the station, and we even told each other our secrets. All I get is a thank you, and a you look beautiful? Well that part wasn't so bad, but still. I heard the door to the balcony open, and I see a familiar face.

"You know, Nina Martin, if I knew any better I'd think you were trying to avoid me," Fabian smirked.

"Well, I just came out here to look at the stars, but you interrupted me. By the way, did Mick get you Coke instead of Pepsi, because, you know, Pepsi tastes like liquid farts," I mimicked him in my best guy voice.

"See, your guy voice doesn't sound like me, so you can't blame me if my girl voice doesn't sound like you!"

"Oh, Ha ha! It's not my fault you were born British. So…why'd you come out here?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to see you. Amber told me you might be out here. She says it's your favorite place to be at night."

"I like looking at the stars. They remind me of my mom. She always told me to make a wish on the first star you see. I've been doing that ever since she passed away. Is that weird?" I asked concerned he might think my strange habits were off putting.

"I think it's amazing. Your mom must have inspired you to do many things."

"She was the one that inspired me to major in business. She also told me to encourage people, and never let anyone feel like they're no good," I said looking at him hoping he would get my analogy.

"Oh, so that's why you wouldn't give up on me," he said like he just discovered the money tree.

"Wow, you're slow," I said laughing.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Guess," I said playfully. I hoped he would get it right.

"A puppy dog! No, tickle torture," he said poking at my sides.

"Fabian stop it," I laughed. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and my face was heating up. It was just awful.

"Fine, but I don't think that's what you wished for."

"Not even close. Who wishes to be tortured? Anyways, take another guess." Without further question, he leant down and kissed me. Fabian Rutter was kissing me! It took me a while to get it, but I finally kissed back ferociously. He grazed his tongue on my lower lip, asking for an entrance, so I opened my mouth more, and let his tongue collide with me mine. We pulled away, both smiling like idiots.

"Is that what you wished for?" he asked smirking.

"Bingo." And with that, we kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's my one shot. I love it, how about you? Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review and favorite this story! Thanks so much for all your support!<strong>

**~Ginger**


End file.
